Technician (TotG)
This page details the Technician Character found in Threats of the Galaxy. You might be looking for the Homebrew Content Heroic Class of the same name, the Technician. Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units Technicians are characters who maintain and modify existing technology. A Technician might oversee the upkeep and repair of equipment on a mining colony, work in the hangar bay of a Capital Ship repairing damaged Starfighters, or be employed by a city to keep its mechanized services in working order. In each case, he brings extensive mechanical experience to technical problems and can usually sort out any trouble given enough time and sufficient motivation. Not all Technicians are legitimate in their chosen trades. Many work for smugglers, pirates, and crime lords, taking a cut of the profits in exchange for keeping their gear in working order. Such characters might also dabble in the shady practices of slicers, using their expertise to defeat security systems. Technicians are found along the full spectrum of morals, with some taking pride in the good they do and others using their talents to defraud. Technician Encounters Maintenance Technicians might work singly or in small teams of two to four. For larger jobs, such as repairing extensive damage on a Starship or modifying larger mechanical devices, they might work in crews of a dozen or more members. In addition to the techs, these teams also employ a wide range of droids to assist in communicating with computers and provide technical readouts of the devices they are working on. Astromech Droids and Labor Droids are typical companions, but many Technicians also employ Power Droids and occasionally Protocol Droids to deal with stubborn computers. Criminal Technicians go wherever the credits are and can find work in a variety of places, since everyone on both sides of the law depends on their skills. Technicians can be found in the company of smuggler, installing hidden cargo holds to throw off inspectors and maintaining ships between runs. Pirates and crime lords also have use for Technicians; they set them to repairing Vehicles and Droids and modifying weaponry to maximize its utility. Technicians also work with military outfits. When an assault Vehicle or Walker takes damage in regular use, it falls to the Technician to get it back in working order. During the Clone Wars, the Separatist Movement employed a veritable army of Technicians to maintain its Combat Droids and Droid Starfighters. Though much of this responsibility fell to Labor Droids, Technicians kept the work force in working order. Technician Statistics (CL 1) Medium Nonheroic 2/Scoundrel 1 [[Force Points|'Force Points']]:' 2 'Initiative: '+2; '''Senses: 'Perception: +1 '''Languages: '''Basic, Binary, 1 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 14 (Flat-Footed: 13), Fortitude Defense: 11, Will Defense: 12 Hit Points: 10, Damage Threshold: 11 Offense '''Speed: 6 Squares Melee: Unarmed +1 (1d4) Ranged: Blaster Pistol +2 (3d6) Base Attack Bonus: +1, Grab: '''+2 '''Attack Options: Point-Blank Shot Special Actions: Gimmick, Tech Specialist Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 11, Dexterity 12, Constitution 11, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 10, Charisma 8 'Talents: Gimmick Feats: Point-Blank Shot, Skill Focus (Mechanics), Skill Focus (Use Computer), Tech Specialist, Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Knowledge (Technology) +9, Mechanics +14, Use Computer +9 Possessions: Blaster Pistol, Comlink (Short-Range), Portable Computer, Code Cylinder, Tool Kit Category:Variable